Fairy Tail - The Beatrix
by Eleanor Stowner
Summary: This is a story about fairy tail strongest wizard and a girl, this is a story about Gildarts Clive and Cyrene Alexa. Their meeting and the history of Cyrene family.
1. Chapter 1

The sun has gone behind the horizon and the wind is blowing hard, bringing everything into the air. Someone is standing on the verge of the highest mountain without any fear. That person is wearing a black pitched red roses rob, the wind is blowing hard again. That person is a young woman with red glowing eyes. She is still standing, feeling the air and the wind. Like the eyes of god, she can see every movements of the blowing wind. With the eyes closed, she jumps from the place she was standing. The fog is disappearing; the girl is closed to the ground. Without any word spelled from her mouth, the wind on her surrounding catches her with a small tornado under her feet. She used a magic called "wind magic" to manipulate the wind movement.

Not far from the place she is standing now, there is a city. The girl the name of the city is the Wind city. Based on the rumor the city was named as Wind City because the city is located on the middle of windy mountains. The girl is walking toward the city slowly. There are not many people wandering around in this city at this hour. It is 23.00 p.m. in her watch. She is walking toward a small inn; she rents a room for only one night with cost 50.000 jewels. Normal people will never rent a room that costs 50.000 jewels even there are no other choices. The wind is still wandering everywhere and the weather is really cold even it is summer time.

The next morning she is going to continue walking but, she is shocked by someone appearance. On the first floor of the inn there is a small restaurant. So suddenly the owner is yells after someone to pay the food he already ate, it looks like that person is low for money. The girl's eyes are sharpen than before, she's mumbling something.

"Gildart...so the rumor was true...Fairy Tail lost members have come back" the girl is coming down near that man and takes some money from her pocket.

"Here I pay it for him" the girl takes out 50.000 jewels. The owner is truly amazed; she doesn't stop saying thank you and thank you. That man Gildart feels really pleased. The girl whispered to him to follow her, so he follows her into a table in the corner, they sit face to face. And then Gildart is trying to flirt knowing that she is a girl from her voice. The girl opens her hood, black long pigtailed girl with red ribbon, on her right ears there's an uncommon earring, her eyes are glowing red.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you are a fan of Fairy Tail?!" said Gildarts carelessly with a big smile in his face.

"I'm not a fan of fairy tail... I'm Fairy Tail members." The girl is pulling her right cloth, next into her chest, the red symbol of Fairy Tail. He was shocked Gildarts never ever saw this girl.

"So, you are a member of Fairy Tail huh?! Then we're in the same guild, though I never saw you before. Wahahaha! my name is-"suddenly the girl cuts his talk.

"I know who you are, you are Gildarts Clive, and Fairy Tail most powerful wizard... and so my name is Cyrene Alexa." After hearing this Gildarts is starting to feel curious about her, they are talking about anything, but firstly Cyrene tells him about her joint with Fairy Tail, believe or not Gildarts must receive what she said, and what her aim for 7 years. She was picked by her late teacher, she was thought for 2 years and for 2 years she has gained almost everything from her teacher. In the end her teacher died, no, her teacher was killed by something or someone. Cyrene couldn't find the cause of her death. Cyrene was travelling for 4 years before she joined Fairy Tail, so of course she gained a lot of experiences more than everyone. She joined Fairy Tail one year before The Tenrou Team comes back. And so Gildart asks her what she aims for. Cyrene takes a paper from her cloths, and gives it to Gildarts. Gildarts is really surprised by what written on the paper. Dragon Village, North Windy City. Gildarts changes his face expression. He is going to leave after seeing that paper.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me where it is, I just need companion and more information to go there" Gildarts seems shocked.

"Are you planning to go there alone? (Gildarts said it with different tension. Cyrene doesn't replay it, so it means yes.) You are crazy child! Do you intend to die there?!" Gildarts is showing his anger.

"Maybe I'm crazy, but I must go there" Cyrene said it so calmly and then she walks passing Gildarts. In his mind Gildart is haunted by the scars he got. Cyrene is going to continue her journey to the Dragon village by herself, she turns her head back but she sees Gildart is still in the inn. Cyrene continues her journey after that, passing through the mountains, taking the road forward. The day is over already but she's still in the middle of road, everywhere is dark. She stops her step and stands without moving even an inch. She closes her eyes.

"Who's there?" Cyrene says it calmly, from behind her runs someone in black outfit using a small knife trying to stab it. But Cyrene keeps silent, she's mumbling something.

"Art of curse, the secret bind art" the time is moving slowly, Cyrene's body is glowing black, the time is back to normal, the knife is broken and that person can't move even an inch, Cyrene just used her darkness magic. And then from the top of her surrounding jumps 4 persons like the man before her. She's mumbling something again. A torn of fire appear.

"Dance of the fire dragon, the dragon whirl" Appears a fire tornado whirl around her and successfully defeating those persons in masks, after that appear from far a bunch of the same persons as before. Cyrene is still closing her eyes. Those persons are running toward her, and there are some persons that can use magic. She feels really pissed because they still don't give up. She's mumbling something.

"Myth creatures summoning Cerberus" suddenly those bunch of persons stop their move, in front of her appears a huge huge dog, no exactly, it is not a dog, it is a gigantic Cerberus. The Cerberus is running after them, with that she won. Cyrene is lifting the one behind her.

"What do you want?" Cyrene is moving that person left and right, left and right, shaking him many times, then she pulls out a sword made from fire and puts it in front of his face.

"I, I'm, I'm sorry we just took and order from someone to take you down!"

"And then who is that person?"

"That person is ..." The wind is blowing really hard; the nature seems really in anger


End file.
